08252014SorserErisio
11:38 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:38 -- 11:39 TA: 777 hello Mis7er E7rors 777 11:39 GC: Yo, Sorser, sup dude? 11:39 TA: 777 simply checking in on my compa7rio7s of course 777 11:40 TA: 777 and i7 is rude 7o assume such a s7ance of familiari7y wi7h one's superiors 777 11:40 TA: 777 bu7 I will le7 i7 go because you are my server and a modicum of respec7 is due 777 11:41 GC: Uh, k dude, sorry 11:41 TA: 777 as I said i7 is fine 777 11:41 TA: 777 I wished 7o discuss some7hing wi7h you if you have a momen7 777 11:41 GC: Shoot 11:42 TA: 777 now I believe you have access in7o my room in your gameplay as my server correc7 777 11:42 TA: 777 ? 777 11:43 GC: Yep 11:43 TA: 777 if a7 all possible I ask 7ha7 you respec7 my privacy regarding my belongings 777 11:44 TA: 777 I have a lo7 of sensa7ive documen7s s7rewn abou7 777 11:44 TA: 777 and no7 7ha7 I wish 7o imply bu7 I know 7ha7 having an ounce of con7rol may lead you 7o 7emp7a7ion as i7 does some weaker wills 777 11:45 GC: Hey, I understand dude, it*s all good, you have my word 11:46 TA: 777 wonderful 777 11:47 TA: 777 I would ha7e 7o have such clandes7ine informa7ion leaked especially 7o 7hose who couldn'7 possibly comprehend i7s significance 777 11:47 GC: But like, you didn*t need to worry about it anyway dude 11:47 GC: I wouldn*t have looked through regardless 11:48 TA: 777 Mis7er E7rors in 7he lifes7yle I have lived 7he only 7hing you leave 7o chance are roule77e wheels 777 11:48 TA: 777 and even 7hose can be gamed if dedica7ed enough 777 11:49 TA: 777 I apologize 7hough I did no7 wish 7o imply 7ha7 you were 7he rogueish sor7 777 11:49 GC: "Hey, that makes sense, but there are tons of things you can leave to chance! 11:49 GC: Like the weather 11:50 TA: 777 you do know 7here are people 7ha7 have learned 7o predic7 7he wea7her righ7? 777 11:50 GC: Yeah but they*re not always right 11:51 GC: Like, they said that it was gonna rain, and I left my flowers out to get some water, but instead they almost died of dehydration because there wasn*t a drop! 11:52 TA: 777 7hey simply did no7 run 7he numbers well enough 777 11:52 TA: 777 numbers de7ermine much of our world Mis7er E7rors 777 11:52 TA: 777 you would do well 7o remember 7ha7 777 11:52 TA: 777 consider 7ha7 lesson numero uno 777 11:53 GC: I thought lesson one was "Dont be a douchebag" as written in your book "How not to be a douchebag" by Sorser Piraya? 11:54 TA: 777 firs7 of all i7 is insul7ing 7ha7 you would mis7i7le my book 777 11:54 TA: 777 i7 is "How No7 7o Be a Jackass" 777 11:54 TA: 777 and secondly I feel 7ha7 I will need 7o es7ablish a new se7 of rules for 7his game 777 11:55 TA: 777 I will have a complimen7ary powerpoin7 presen7a7ion finished soon 777 11:55 TA: 777 consider 7ha7 a preview 777 11:55 GC: Sorry man, I read it and loved it, guess I was so quick to read it I forgot to check the title! 11:56 GC: Which is weird, since normally, my memory is super good 11:56 GC: <:\ 11:56 TA: 777 i7 is fine 777 11:56 TA: 777 I would expec7 errors from 7he woefully unini7a7ed 777 11:56 TA: 777 you really read 7he whole 7hing? 777 11:56 GC: yeah! 11:56 GC: You*re a p good author, you should look into making more 11:57 TA: 777 I 777 11:57 TA: 777 well 777 11:57 TA: 777 7hank you Erisio 777 11:57 TA: 777 such high praise can indeed come from 7he lowes7 of sources I suppose 777 11:58 GC: totally! 12:00 TA: 777 alrigh7 7hen 777 12:00 TA: 777 pop quiz 777 12:00 TA: 777 wha7 is lesson 38? 777 12:01 GC: "Don*t get cocky just because you got lucky once" 12:01 TA: 777 surprisingly adep7 777 12:01 TA: 777 lesson 51? 777 12:03 GC: "If you ever get the idea that you might be better than someone who is better than you, you are wrong" 12:03 TA: 777 s7raigh7 shoo7ing so far 777 12:03 TA: 777 who did I 7hank in 7he linear no7es a7 7he back of 7he book? 777 12:05 GC: Your mother Meouet Piraya, and people like miss Katarn for being such great examples 12:07 TA: 777 my god 777 12:07 TA: 777 you 7ruely are my s7ares7 of s7ar pupils Erisio 777 12:07 GC: <:D 12:07 GC: yay! 12:09 TA: 777 wai7 777 12:09 TA: 777 I have some7hing prepared for 7his momen7 777 12:10 GC: You do? 12:10 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends gardeningCatastrophe No7aJackasscer7ifica7e.jpg -- 12:10 TA: 777 hang i7 on your wall proudly Mis7er E7rors 777 12:11 GC: <:D 12:11 GC: Omgomgomg 12:11 GC: Thank you thank you thank you!!! 12:12 TA: 777 you are very welcome 777 12:12 TA: 777 you will be amongs7 7he firs7 7o recieve "How No7 7o Be a Jackass: SBASE Edi7ion" upon comple7ion 777 12:13 TA: 777 oh hell 777 12:13 TA: 777 you WILL be 7he firs7 777 12:13 GC: Yaaaay! 12:13 TA: 777 wi7h 7ha7 I will 7ake my leave s7ares7 of s7ar pupils 777 12:14 TA: 777 you have 7ruely made me a proud professor 7his evening 777 12:14 TA: 777 and I mean 7ha7 wi7h no obvious signs of sarcasm 777 12:14 GC: Ok! Talk to ya later starest of star professors. Thanks! I*ll try to continue doing that! 12:15 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:15 --